


A Christmas Miracle

by LittleMissLesbot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas fic, Cloud Science, F/F, or something I know nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLesbot/pseuds/LittleMissLesbot
Summary: Lena Luthor is alone this Christmas and Kara Danvers ("Aka Supergirl") decides to bring a piece of Christmas magic to life in National City to try and cheer up the lonely Luthor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it! Feedback always welcome. :)
> 
> Tumblr: littlemisslesbot

Kara picked up the second box of takeout. Whipping her chopsticks around carefully. Fast but not _super_ fast as to arouse suspicion from her lunch companion. Lena and her had been having lunch dates for a few weeks now.

It had all started when Kara, as Supergirl, had popped out on her lunch to put out a fire down on 48th street. Conveniently only a couple blocks away from L-Corp. On her way back to CatCo, Supergirl took a quick peek into the office of Lena Luthor. Lena’s head had been bent over her desk in concentration, hard at work on something she had up on her tablet. Sitting beside her, neglected were two full containers of takeout from one of Kara’s favourite places. Even outside, with the casual valley wind whipping through the air, Kara could smell the contents and her mouth watered and if Lena wasn’t eating it, she couldn’t let it go to waste, right?  

Quickly, Supergirl had made her way to the alley beside the imposing L-Corp building, changing swiftly into her cardigan and flipping the Supergirl cape up and into the suit. It was never the most comfortable way to carry herself but sometimes sacrifices had to be made for Chinese food.

Kara had pranced into the building waving to Kevin, the day time security at the front desk, who had waved her through.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Danvers!” Kevin called after the blonde.

“It’s Kara to you, Kevin.” Kara had replied with a smile before turning on her toe and making her way towards the elevator across the lobby.

By the time she was walking through the doors of Lena’s office, Kara’s stomach was grumbling angrily at her. All the same, it did an unpleasant flip when Lena looked up from her work and flashed Kara the smile that seemed to be reserved just for her.

“Kara. I wasn’t expecting you.” Lena said happily. Kara couldn’t help but notice how quickly the tablet on the CEO’s desk was forgotten as Lena stood to greet her. “I was just about to have lunch. Would you like to join me?”

Before Kara had the chance to respond, her stomach had done the talking for her, growling loudly in the fairly quiet office. Kara was embarrassed, a deep blush rising to her cheeks as she looked up sheepishly at Lena.

“It would seem like some food would do you good.” Lena had chuckled and the two had settled onto the couch in her office with the food between them prattling about their respective days.

From then on, the two established a steady rhythm. Every Tuesday and Thursday, Kara would call the Chinese food place 30 minutes before her lunch break. She would leave for lunch, picking up the order on her way to L-Corp and Lena would pull herself away from her work to sit with Kara and eat. At first, Kara had been modest with her portions, often picking up more to eat on her way back to CatCo but as their friendship blossomed, Kara became more bold. She would often eat double what the brunette opposite would, or more and Lena would just smile at her endearingly and tease her gently about how she couldn’t fathom eating that much and still retaining a figure like Kara’s.

This particular day was no different. Lena was in the midst of teasing Kara for packing so much food in and Kara was admiring the way Lena’s hair managed to float across her shoulders and down her torso in light dark waves that made Lena look a little god-like when the afternoon sun was splayed across the office, touching both of them on the couch.

While Kara had been staring, she noticed Lena had turned her body away slightly as she spoke about how the place she would order take out from in Metropolis knew her so well they would include an extra dish for free.

“Do you miss it?” Kara asked gently, “Metropolis I mean, not that particular takeout.”

Kara had wondered about it before. Did Lena have more friends in Metropolis? What had she left behind when she moved to National City? She knew Lena was lonely at times in National City, a thought which often made her heart ache when Lena would make some self-deprecating comment about how her last name prevented others from getting close.

Kara had made an effort to counteract Lena’s loneliness by inviting her to the game nights that Alex and Kara had started back when Kara had joined her sister in National City. Lena seemed to enjoy herself and had fit in quite well with the group. Alex had been skeptical at first but when the high and mighty CEO of L-Corp had downed a beer faster than the DEO Agent in a challenged posed by Winn, Alex had let go of any doubt and had also let go of a crisp $50 bill that Lena accepted with a laugh.

Lena seemed to be contemplating Kara’s question as she picked at the remaining contents of her noodles.

“A little bit.” She finally decided on. “Especially this time of year. I used to love the way Metropolis would light up for winter. The snow has a sort of personality that makes everyone a little more cheery by being melancholy at the same time. I was never one for Christmas celebrations, my family wasn’t exactly a warm one. But out of all the holiday’s it was usually the one everyone seemed to pause for. When it snowed, everything would just get a kind of quiet to it. I liked that. It was calming.”

Lena paused and looked up at Kara, her hair falling in front of her face as she tilted her head back onto the top of the couch. Lena pursed her lips and a light frown graced the area between her brows. Kara decided that look must be synonymous with Lena thinking deeply about something. She always did it when she was focusing on her work or if Kara asked her a particularly probing question during an interview.

“Sorry, Kara. I got lost there for a moment. I guess I just don’t know how it will feel like Christmas without seeing any snow this year. Don’t get me wrong. I love the sun, but even the sun can feel cold sometimes.”

Kara’s heart dropped at Lena’s words. Kara had always loved the sun. Back on Krypton, the worshipped the sun, Rao had brought the Kryptonian’s life and light. Here on Earth, the sun fueled her power, it brought her strength and invulnerability. Kara had never wished the sun away before but Lena didn’t have the same relationship with the sun, and for the first time since their friendship had started Kara felt that she couldn’t relate to the woman she had come to adore.

The conversation had picked up again and the two women enjoyed the remainder of their lunch. As Kara was packing up to leave, she paused.

“Lena. I know you may have plans already but if you don’t, you are fully welcome to spend Christmas Eve at my place. My foster mom, Eliza will be coming over and it’s a tradition to have a little party with all our friends and family on Christmas Eve. I would love it if you could be there.”

Kara hoped she wasn’t overstepping. It had been Kara’s cousin who had brought Lena’s brother to a lifetime imprisonment and although Lena had done all the work in her mother’s arrest, Kara couldn’t help but feel responsible for pushing Lena into betraying her family. All she wanted was for the Luthor not to feel alone over the holiday and her family was always excited to welcome others. 

Lena’s face had gone through a few visible emotions. Originally it had started with surprise, her eyebrows both raised slightly as she looked at the blonde opposite her. Then it had morphed into the thoughtful expression Kara had witnessed earlier before finally settling on a soft smile that Kara thought made Lena look radiant.

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena’s eyelids fluttered, she looked away from Kara for a moment, bringing a hand up to sweep her own hair behind her ear. “I may take you up on that. Although, it’s sort of a tradition for me to work late on Christmas Eve. It’s the best time to get things done.”

Lena chuckled darkly. While Kara thought working late on Christmas Eve sounded very lonely and sad, she understood the importance of keeping tradition and decided to respect what Lena wanted, especially since Kara was beginning to brew an idea in the back of her mind to make this Christmas Eve truly memorable for her good friend.

“Well you are always welcome to join after you finish up.” Kara left it at that and the two exchanged goodbyes so that Lena could get back to work and so that Snapper wouldn’t fire Kara for being late again.

__

Christmas Eve had crept up faster than Kara had expected. A day before Christmas Eve, she donned her Supergirl suit and after finishing work at CatCo, took off up the western coast to start preparing her plan.

Phase one involved something Kara would need in place to ensure things on Christmas Eve went off without a hitch. This plan had to be carefully executed and Kara had spent a few hours researching how to make sure everything fell into place. As she flew more north, Kara could feel the temperature changing and knew she was getting close.

As Kara was nearing Star City, she figured she had gone far enough. Kara took off up into the sky and once she was far enough into the atmosphere, she began circling, quickly gathering the air around her as best she could and shifting its direction.  Her circular motions began shifting the cycle of the air around her and she began making patterns through her cyclical flight pulling the air south with her.

By the time Kara arrived back in National City much later that evening a significant cold front had moved into the city pulled on the back of Supergirl. It was past 3 a.m. when Kara finally spun into her pajamas and pulled a couple extra blankets with her to crawl into bed and fall asleep.

When Kara awoke in the morning, she was even more excited than before. The alien bounded into her heavily decorated living room when she heard the latch on the door open and the voices of her foster mother and sister flitted through her apartment.

The small group began preparing food and even more decorations for the evening while dancing around the apartment to multiple Christmas albums. It wasn’t until the early evening that Kara excused herself from the preparations telling Eliza and Alex that she had to get one more Christmas surprise ready for that night. Alex eyebrows pulled upwards when Kara left to change into her suit before leaving and the two Danvers remaining shared puzzled looks before returning to their preparations.

Kara flew through National City towards the water. She was nervous. A few days ago she’d tested her method out near the Fortress of Solitude but she still wasn’t sure she would be able to replicate the plan in the dry air of National City.  Kara reached the water and spun her flight pattern in the air. She was far enough out from the city that she wouldn’t attract attention from citizens or press but still in shallow enough so that boats and ships wouldn’t get in the way. Staring down at the blue water, Kara focused her vision and began shooting her heat vision into the water.

After about an hour, Kara was exhausted. Her heat vision had worked fairly effectively in evaporating a substantial amount of water and she could see clouds beginning to congregate in the air above her but it wasn’t enough. Kara wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t continue to zap the water, it wasn’t working fast enough so she decided to fly north again. Kara began to push as much moisture as she could south by using her flight to redirect the clouds in the areas she could find.

Kara returned to National city just after 8 p.m. dripping wet and proud of the amount of cloud coverage she had been able to create. There was one final touch to add to create her gift to Lena and although Kara was soaked to the bone and very tired she thought of the look on Lena’s face when they had talked in her office. A distant, far off look that filled Kara with sadness. If she could do one thing for Christmas this year, it would be to put a smile on Lena Luthor’s face and with that thought driving her, Kara took a deep breath in and flew upwards.

Within the clouds, Kara began to breathe, her freeze breath reached out into the air around her and begun to freeze the particles it touched. Kara flew through the clouds replicating the freezing process throughout the city. As she flew below the clouds once more, the first flakes of snow had begun to fall and Kara was so excited she almost flew face first into a radio tower.

Kara made her way through the city towards L-Corp, the flight in the cold air meant the water still stuck to her flew off behind her. The snow was falling around her gently making their way to the ground of the National City. Since the ground here wasn’t frozen the white flakes wouldn’t stick but Kara figured that wasn’t the point anyway. When Kara flew around the building adjacent to L-Corp, Lena came into view, standing on her balcony wrapped in a light jacket, staring in awe out at the sky.

Kara landed quietly behind Lena and approached the railing of the balcony where Lena was now leaning. Lena’s breathing was calm and her heart was steady and Kara knew she was welcomed to join in the soft reverie that was taking place on their perch above the city. Welcome to join but not disturb. So both women stood against the balcony railing and quietly took in the city. The snow was falling around them, sticking to Kara’s hair but she didn’t mind. It was a fairly wet snow but the city still was coming to a muted pause. Kara wasn’t sure she had _heard_ silence before but she began to understand what Lena meant when she said the snow was calming.

Kara timed her breaths with Lena’s and everything around her felt like it was slowing down. It felt nice to stand in the middle of National City, in her Supergirl suit, but being surrounded by the quiet falling flakes of snow. Kara tilted her head back and opened her mouth, and letting the snow drop onto her outstretched tongue.

Hearing a giggle beside her, Kara glanced over to the woman she was so excited to share the moment with. Letting her mouth close and her breathing come to a stop as Lena looked at her with heavy eyes, Kara could see tears were collecting on the lids of Lena’s eyes and her lashes had a couple flakes of snow but Lena wore the largest smile Kara had seen. And despite the cold weather and the snow and parts of Kara’s wet hair having frozen together, Kara realized she’d never felt so _warm._

Kara took a bold step forward into Lena’s personal space, placing her hand over Lena’s which was resting on the railing of the balcony.

“Merry Christmas, Lena.” Kara said quietly, aware of her voice more than ever before in the silence that surrounded them. Kara wasn’t sure what Lena knew at this point about Supergirl but in the moment they were standing there, it didn’t seem to matter whether Kara was in a suit or not. Lena was looking at Kara with the same soft eyes that looked back at her over their lunches or when their eyes would catch each other across the table at game night. Lena was looking at her the way she looked at Kara and while it scared the hell out of Kara, she didn’t want to process what it meant just yet.

Lena reached out and tucked a piece of Kara’s hair behind her ear, shaking loose a few snowflakes in the process and leaned closer to the hero. She kept her hand by Kara’s face, letting it rest against the blonde’s cheek, pulling Kara closer to her.

In the streets below the sound of shrieking car tires interrupted the bubble of tranquility Kara and Lena had been standing in and ruining the moment they had been sharing. Kara turned her head slightly and looked down, spotting the car below which was hydroplaning on the freshly melted snow that littered the concrete. Looking back up at her source of warmth, Lena looked back with an understanding smile, withdrawing the hand that had been resting against Kara.

Kara turned and took off from the balcony towards the street. It would appear her little Christmas miracle was one National City had been less than prepared for.

Kara spent almost an hour flying across the city preventing fender benders and other car accidents. Aside from the first car, it wasn’t so much that the snow was affecting cars but more so that the drivers of the cars were so surprised that snow was falling they were more careless than usual (National City drivers were never to be trusted, even on a good day).

When Kara flew through her bedroom window a little later that evening, the last of the snow was falling from the sky, bringing her little surprise to an end. Kara changed quickly and made her way back out her window and down to the street. She couldn’t exactly walk into the living room and pretend she’d been hiding in her room from her guests for that whole time. Most of the people present that night knew her secret. Alex, Eliza, Winn, James, J’onn and Mon-El wouldn’t be phased if Supergirl had flown right into the living room itself but a quick x-ray check told her that Maggie might have been a little shocked and Kara’s heartbeat picked up beneath her sweater upon spotting Lena who was holding a glass and talking with Eliza. 

Kara opened the door to her apartment and the room all turned to greet her.

Winn came jumping over from the couch as Kara approached.

“Did you see it, Kara? There was snow! In National City! It hasn’t snowed here since… Well I don’t know but _ever_ probably.” Winn exclaimed happily.

Mon-El had walked over as well, smiling at his friend’s excitement.

“Yes. Kara, did you see the cold stuff? I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Mon-El had that funny look of innocence that Kara thought was hilarious, she figured it must have been how she seemed to Alex when she first arrived.

“Yeah.” Kara breathed out looking around the room. “Snow in National City. How weird is that?” 

Alex and Eliza shared a knowing look while the room joined in their disbelief and Kara looked away from them towards Lena who was standing by the kitchen and when Kara caught her eye, Lena raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde. Kara blushed and began to gather up some of the food which was still spread out for their guests.

It was later in the party when Alex and Maggie were drunkenly singing the karaoke Winn had set up on Kara’s TV that Kara ran into Lena in the hallway by the bathroom in the first time they had been alone since their moment on the balcony.

“Lena. Hi. How are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s lovely.” Lena was much more sober than everyone else, to Kara’s pleasure. “I wanted to thank you, Kara. No one has ever done something so incredibly kind for me before. And with everything that’s happened this year, it means so much to know there’s someone who really cares for me.”

Kara’s eyes had at some point become fixed on the Lena’s lips while she had been talking. They looked soft and warm. Kara would have said they looked as welcoming as clouds but as she had learned earlier that night, clouds weren’t the warmest place to land.

“It’s my pleasure, Lena. You’re always welcome here, you know that.”

Kara didn’t want to get caught staring so she looked back up to Lena’s eyes. It was too late at that point to realize this had been a mistake. Lena’s green eyes pierced through Kara and looked at her with an intensity that sent a cozy tickle down Kara’s spine.

“And _you know_ that’s not what I meant.” Kara noticed then that Lena had moved impossibly close. “I meant no one has ever made something impossible like that happen for me before. You are so kind and you have come to mean very much to me. So, I want to thank you for everything you’ve done tonight.”

Kara swallowed hard. The two of them were still gazing into each other’s eyes so intently that Kara almost felt everything else had gone as quiet as it had been on the balcony earlier that evening. Kara knew what was going to happen next but it felt as though things were moving in slow motion.

And then all at once, Lena closed the distance between the two of them, connecting their lips softly and Kara let her eyes fall closed and reached out to touch Lena’s face, running her fingers into Lena’s hair at the nape of her neck.

Kara deepened the kiss and melted into Lena like the snowflakes that had melted on her tongue while they had been standing in the falling snow. Lena ran her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip and Kara felt like she was light headed.

It was over before she wanted it to be and although Lena leaned in one last time to capture Kara’s lips quickly once more Kara felt like she would never get enough of kissing the CEO.  And even though Alex and Maggie were still singing and Mon-El and Eliza were laughing, Kara and Lena both felt like their own little quiet corner was all that existed for that moment.

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and quietly murmured into the fabric of Kara’s Christmas themed sweater.

“Merry Christmas, Supergirl.”


End file.
